memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Shipyards - The Klingon Fleet
|pages = 172 |year = |ISBN = 1858755395 (hardcover) }} Star Trek: Shipyards – The Klingon Fleet, subtitled The Encyclopedia of Star Trek Ships, is a mass-market hardcover reference book that was co-authored by Ben Robinson, Marcus Riley, and Matt McAllister. The third volume of the Shipyards series, it was published by Penguin Random House on , under Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector imprint. Summary ;Solicitation blurb :The ''Star Trek Shipyards series provides Star Trek fans with the first ever chronological guide to the starships from the television and film series. In this third volume, the ships of the Klingon fleet are explored from their first appearances in the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original Star Trek television series]] through their most recent appearances in the hit new series .'' :A chronological history of the Klingon fleet from the ''Star Trek television programs and films, including the TV series Star Trek: Discovery.'' :Series Overview: The ''Star Trek: Shipyards series is an in-depth reference which includes technical overviews and service histories for each Starfleet ship, and is full of visual effects artwork from the television and film series.'' Contents *Chapter 1: 22nd Century ** Klingon Defense Force Bird-of-Prey (2150s), p. 10 ** Klingon Raptor, p. 18 ** Klingon Battle Cruiser, p. 24 ** Klingon Augments' Ship, p. 30 ** Goroth's Starship, p. 36 ** Klingon 22nd Century Transport Ship, p. 42 ** Size Chart, p. 48 *Chapter 2: 23rd and 24th Century ** Klingon Bird-of-Prey, p. 52 ** Klingon Sarcophagus Ship, p. 56 ** Veqlargh Class, p. 60 ** Qugh Class, p. 64 ** Etlh'' Class, p. 68 ** Klingon Cleave Ship, p. 72 ** Bortas Bir Class, p. 76 ** Jach Class, p. 80 ** Klingon Raider, p. 84 ** Sech Class, p. 88 ** Batlh Class, p. 92 ** Daspu Class, p. 96 ** ''Qaw Class, p. 100 ** Qoj Class, p. 104 ** Chargh Class, p. 108 ** Klingon D7-Class Battle Cruiser, p. 112 ** Klingon Defense Force Bird-of-Prey, p. 118 ** Klingon K't'inga Class Battle Cruiser, p. 126 ** Klingon Military Freighter, p. 134 ** Civilian Transport, p. 140 ** Klingon Defense Force Vor'cha Class, p. 144 ** Klingon Transport 2372, p. 150 ** Klingon Defense Force IKS Negh'var, p. 154 ** Size Chart, p. 160 ** Index, p. 164 ** Credits, p. 168 Background information * The book is principally composed of "in-universe" starship articles produced for Eaglemoss Collections' ''Official Starships Collection'' partwork and its ''Discovery'' spin-off, combined with new content, charts, and feature articles. * Co-author Ben Robinson characterized the book series as an attempt to create "an equivalent of for Star Trek". . * As with the first outing in the series, none of Pixomondo's Discovery digital modelers were credited or acknowledged for the same reasons. * The second appearance of the Klingon cleave ship (and the other Klingon ships) in the Discovery s season 2 finale came too late to have it covered in the book. Shipyards Klingon Fleet